Ritsu's Revenge
by Alcaknight
Summary: After being violated by Mio during a midnight stroll Ritsu decides to take matters into her own hands.


It was almost midnight by now. Ritsu trawled the streets as she tried to find which alleyway lead to her house, then eventually chose to turn right at the end of the road. She had spent most of the day at a small family gathering but decided to return alone. The fresh air would do he some good she thought. She enjoyed the freedom walking around at night gave her and was in no rush to get back.

As she walked through a particularly narrow alley she swore that she could hear something behind her. A lost cat perhaps? No, it sounded more like footsteps. Had someone been following her? The revelation came too late.

"Shh. Keep still."

The voice was soft, but Ritsu detected a hint of malice behind her pursuer's words. She thought it must have just been her imagination, but she had the feeling she knew that voice. No, it couldn't be, she thought. There's no reason for her to be walking out so late...

"Face the wall, now."

Ritsu did as she was told, but not before taking a quick glance behind her. She could hardly stop herself from yelling out in shock. It was Mio who had been following her all along.

"M-Mio?! Stop playing around."

"I'm not. Against the wall."

Ritsu noticed a hand reaching out from the darkness as Mio grabbed her shoulder. She let out a faint cry as Mio pushed up against her and pinned her to the wall. She could feel her warm breath on her neck as she edged in closer.

"Don't struggle..."

Ritsu tried to break free but Mio refused to let go of her grip. She felt a hand on her thigh, and began to squirm as it began to travel up.

"S-Stop..."

When Mio was finally finished with her she let Ritsu slide to the floor, half-naked and covered in dirt. She had been utterly helpless but still couldn't shake the feeling of shame. Her innocence had been stolen from her, and it had been none other than her best friend.

"Clean yourself up," Mio spat as she dusted herself off and disappeared into the distance.

Mio was absent for the next several days. Yui and Azusa had called several time to check up, though she kept insisting that it was only a minor cold and she'd be back soon. There was no sign of Mio and for that she was thankful, but she knew that she'd have to face her again. There was only one way for her to make amends. She sent Mio a hasty text message, telling her that they should talk alone in the club room. Ritsu's plan was hardly foolproof, but she knew Mio would take the bait. Mio would hardly be satisfied with just the one time.

It was late at night by the time Ritsu arrived. Both had been given keys to the club room and there were no problems with entering the school. Sure enough, Mio was standing at the back of the room when Ritsu entered, sizing her up as if she were prey. Ritsu locked the door behind her and approached carefully.

"Mio... I won't let you get away with this."

"It's too late," Mio said as she folded her arms, smiling mischievously, "you shouldn't of come here. Could it be that you enjoyed the other night?"

"Stop it... Just shut up."

Ritsu pulled a craft knife out of her coat pocket and stared at Mio ferociously. Mio backed away in horror, her tough persona washed away in an instant.

"R-Ritsu, what is this? Y-You don't have to go that far."

Mio's fear was real, and Ritsu relished every moment of it. She drove the knife directly into her chest, a spray of blood catching her eye as Mio fell towards the wall.

"R-Ritsu..."

Mio couldn't muster up the energy to finish her sentence. She struggled to speak again but Ritsu refused to give her a chance. She pressed the knife against her neck and stared coldly into her eyes.

"You brought this on yourself..."

The blade made a smooth arc across her neck, splattering the wall with a polka-dot pattern of blood. She slumped against the floor like a lifeless ragdoll, her eyes listless and vacant.

"This is justice..."

Ritsu stripped off Mio's clothes and calmly left the room, leaving the mess for some poor janitor to find.


End file.
